The Call
by wolfygrr21
Summary: 7 years post BD; Nessie is beginning her typical teenage life. She goes to school, had friends, and her boyfriend, Nahuel. But what will happen when the truth comes out and threatens to shake the world she has built for herself?
1. Prologue Safe and Sound

The Call

**Full Summary: 7 years post Breaking Dawn; Nessie is beginning her typical teenage life. She goes to school, has her best friends Jacob and Seth, and a boyfriend, Nahuel. Nessie starts questioning the events surrounding her birth. When the truth becomes too much for Nessie to take, she runs off with Nahuel. Strange things start happening and she realizes that Nahuel isn't who he says he is. Now it is up to Nessie to unravel the truth and make her way back home.**

* * *

_Just close your eyes, _

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Safe and Sound ~Taylor Swift_

* * *

Prologue

Breathing heavily, I leaned my head against the tree, clutching my bleeding broken wrist to my chest. I could still remember the snapping of the bone underneath his cold, hard hand. I pushed the memory away. I had more pressing matters at the moment, my desperate need to get away from him. I had to reach the river, once there my scent can be washed away. If only I could get there in time.

"Renesmee, why are you running from me? Is that how you are supposed to treat the one you love? The one you pledged your life to?" his smooth voice rang out in the dark moonless night of the forest. I cringed mentally at the use of my name. At first, I thought it was endearing the way he would refuse to use my nickname, Nessie. Now it is only creepy.

Quickly observing my surroundings, I heard the quiet, steady movement of water to the east. Ah, the river. It was my only hope of escaping him, and getting somewhere safe. I had gotten a quick head start but all he has to do is follow my scent, my beating erratically heart, or panting breath and I will be his once again.

Scanning the treetops, I was struck with an epiphany. I vaguely remember my mom telling me a story about the newborn army that had been created for the sole purpose of destroying her and her family. The day before battle, Mom and Dad had laid a false trail, but Mom being Mom, she had fallen and cut her hand. She used the blood to make to her scent stronger. The newborns were crazed. Although, he isn't exactly a newborn, I would hope it would divert his attention long enough to make my escape.

I raised my bleeding arm and brushed it against a couple of trees leading to the west that I passed by. I suddenly reached down to the bottom of my shirt and ripped it in half. I carefully wrapped my hand in the cloth, staunching the blood flow. Hopefully, that would dull the smell of my blood. Now it was time for the next part of my plan. I took an U-turn and quickly darted up the nearest tree. It's possible that the tree will help conceal me. I can only hope he will forget my affinity for climbing trees. He never understood it then, and I'm praying he wouldn't think of it now.

I crouched down waiting for him to come across my trail. I took a deep breath. I had to slow my heart down, before it can give away my position. I closed my eyes and concreted on breathing. As my heart was slowing down, I heard a noise that filled me with dread, the sound of running footsteps becoming closer.

Peering down, I saw him run past my tree in a human pace. That confused me. He had all the strength and speed that came with being a vampire, why wasn't he using it? Why was he hunting me this way? I shook my head. I could think about that later. I really had to get out of here. Looking down, I saw that he was completely focused on the trail of my blood. Now is my time to make my escape. I started jumping from tree branch to tree branch, inching my way closer and closer the river. And then, there it is.

A feral roar rang out through the forest. He reached the end of the trail and didn't find me. "RENESMEE! You cannot run from me. I will find you. Have you forgotten that I know you? I know your secrets. I particularly remember your fondness for trees. How can I forget that, Monkey? How could I forget that your favorite place in the world is at the top of a tree? You belong to me Renesmee and I will find you."

I gasped and glanced behind me in time to notice that the trees were falling left and right. Slowly I realized that the path of falling trees was leading to me. He figured out my escape route. I jumped through the air reaching for the next branch that would put me right over the river. As I prepared to jump in, I felt an arm go around my waist, a warm hand wrap over my mouth dragging me into the dark, cold water.


	2. Chapter 1 Decode

The Call

Chapter 1- Decode

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue…_

_Decode~ Paramore_

* * *

Nessie POV

My eyes flew open, making contact with a pair of dark brown eyes in a russet color skinned face before I fell flat on my butt on the carpeted floor.

"Jake, you scared me half to death," I screamed at him, punching him in the arm with my right hand. I quickly snatch my hand away with a wince, cradling it to my chest and rubbing it with my other hand. When will I ever learn? Jake equals werewolf/shape-shifter. Nessie equals half human, half vampire. When you add that together, you get Nessie not strong enough to hurt Jake, but strong enough to hurt her own hand. Wait a minute, when did I start referring to myself in the third-person?

I shook my head and looked up at my best friend who has decided that doing a cannon ball onto my bed and knocking me to the floor was an effective way to wake me up this morning. His eyes were filled with mischief and laughter. Then again this is Jake that I am talking about. Jake's eyes always reflected some kind of happiness like he knows a secret that brings him great joy. Sometimes, I like to think I am that secret joy.

"Get me off of this floor you big oaf! Don't you have better things to do this morning besides putting your best friend into mortal peril and possibly sending her to an early grave?" I growled at him as he picked me up and set me down next to him. I couldn't help but stare up at him. When he towers over me with his 6'7 height to my 5'5, I feel short. Immensely.

Jake laughed. "It's not my fault you sleep like the dead Ness. So naturally I have to come up with ways to wake my favorite girl up with. Besides, don't you have an alarm clock? What happened with that? I don't see it," he said cheerfully glancing around my dark room. It took forever but I finally convinced Grandma Esme to paint my room black. Well, not totally black, only one wall is. She said it's called an accent wall but I really didn't pay too much attention to what she was saying. I was just happy that I had won that argument.

"I broke it on Seth's hard head last week when he thought it would be great fun to pour icy cold water on my head to wake me up. What do you and your pack do in that house over there? Have meetings to discuss the ways to get on Nessie's nerves for the week?"

Jake shakes his head slowly at me causing his shaggy, black hair to move with it. His hair is longer than I have ever remembered it, reaching past his chin. I don't know when the last time he had cut it was. Maybe I should offer to cut his hair; it would give me the perfect excuse to run my fingers through those locks of his. I always loved Jake's hair. It's short and simple, hardly ever getting any tangles. Mine, on the other hand, has this reddish-bronze colored ringlets that cascade down past my waist. I once tried to cut it but my Aunt Alice with her all seeing ways strictly had forbidden me from doing it. She was a hard one to pull anything over on. She's nothing like my Uncle Emmett

"So what brings you to my side of lake, Jake?" Jake and his pack mates usually occupy the house across the lake while my family and I live in this one. Jake and his pack like having their own place away from the "stench" as they call it. You would think that after 7 years of being around vampires constantly they would become desensitized to the smell, but apparently not. I personally believe that they just like having something to whine about.

"It seems that Pixie has arranged for a big meeting this morning. Something about it being the 'utmost importance'." Jake chuckled. "She must be freaking out that skinny jeans aren't trending anymore."

I laughed along with him. "How would you know something like that Jake? All you ever wear are cutoff shorts and sweatpants all the time." Jake opened his mouth to respond with some sarcastic comment but I cut him off. "Knowing Alice, I wouldn't be surprised if it was." "Oh, no," I said in my mock-Alice voice "I have to throw out over half of everyone's wardrobe. Whatever will I do? Oh, I can go shopping." I groaned inwardly. I hated Aunt Alice's shopping expeditions. I rather sit and watch all the seasons of Jersey Shore before I would submit myself to go through that kind of torture. Again.

I heard a growl coming from my doorway. I ducked behind Jake. I really didn't want to face the wrath of Aunt Alice on an empty stomach which decided now was a great time to make its presence known. Aunt Alice waltzed in moving straight into my closet. That was suspicious. "Sorry Alice," I apologized while rolling my eyes behind Jake's back. "Not trying to be rude, but why are you in my closet? I thought we had an agreement where you wouldn't pick out my clothes anymore since the 'Incident'. You are supposed to let me wear whatever I please exceptions being special occasions. Last I checked, a Wednesday morning in July doesn't warrant an occasion." No one speaks of the 'Incident' ever. I cringe just thinking about it. It was truly the worst day of my life.

Alice giggled. "Ness relax. I'm just taking inventory that is all. I need to know what you will need for the next couple of months." Her words confused me. The next couple of months? What was happening in the next couple of months? I touched Jake's arm with the purpose of transferring my thoughts. He shrugged his shoulders. He was apparently out of the loop just like I was.

"Alice," I asked slowly, choosing my words carefully. It was almost next to impossible to get a straight answer from her. She will give you little vague, cryptic remarks that are specifically designed to keep you up at night.

"Just get dressed, Nessie. We have a meeting after breakfast. And please no sweatpants outside this room today. I think someone is coming over today," she said with a frown on her face. She really hates seeing around me and Jake. We give her headaches she said. "Oh and Jacob? You need a haircut before August. Maybe Rose would do it." With that said, she vanished before Jake had the time to growl at her words.

"Blondie? There is no way I'm letting Blondie anywhere near my head with a pair of scissors. Do I look like I have a death wish?"

"Aww, Jakey. Is someone scared of the pretty mean, blonde vampire?" I cooed at him in my baby voice that was sure to drive him crazy.

"You asked for it Nessie." With that being said, he picked me up, swung me over his shoulder and throw me down unto my bed. I land with a scream escaping from my mouth. Jake jumped up on the bed and proceeded to use his large hands to tickle my sides. I laughed and squirmed trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let me up.

"Jake…let m…me…UP! I'm…gonna…gonna…pee….all over you," I laughed out breathlessly. At once I felt his hands leave my sides and his weight leave the bed. I took in a deep breath trying to get my breathing back under control.

"Seriously Nessie? That is just disgusting."

"What? It is now different than dogs or cats when they are marking their territory. I simply just making you mine Jacob Black," I remarked sincerely. I looked at Jake and was floored the expression that was across his face. There was such adoration and longing in his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what it was to make Jake feel this way. It reminded me of how my parents looked at each other. That was it. Jake was thinking about a girl. Question is who? It had to either been Lizzie or Leah. Those were the only two girls I ever seen him around. I raised my hand and touched his hand silently asking about the expression on his face and who he was thinking about.

He looked down at me and shook his head. "It's nothing right now. You need to get up and dressed so we can eat breakfast. Then we can see what is the utmost importance to your Aunt Alice," he said playfully. This voice did not match the sudden sadness in his eyes. He stood up and walked to the door. "Remember no sweats and hurry up before I eat all the food," he winked and was gone shutting the door softly behind him.

I stared after him. Something was up. Jake never kept anything from me before. Jake was my best friend and he always told me everything. Why was that changing now? What is Jake hiding from me?

* * *

**A/N: For those you will wonder who Lizzie is read Chapter 17 of BD. She is mentioned when Jake goes to the park to try and force the imprint.**


	3. Chapter 2 Fingerprints

The Call

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_I wanna break the mold_

_I wanna break the stereotype_

_Fist in the air I'm not doing down without a fight_

_It's my life _

_And I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching it_

_Pass me by_

_I'm leaving you my legacy_

_I gotta make my mark_

_I gotta run it hard _

_I want you to remember me_

_I'm leaving my fingerprints_

_I'm leaving my fingerprints_

_I'm leaving my fingerprints on you_

_Fingerprints~ Katy Perry_

* * *

Nessie POV

I skipped downstairs making my way into the kitchen after getting dressed. As forewarned, no sweats, just a t-shirt and jeans. I could smell the bacon and waffles that Grandma or Mom was making. They are usually the only two that will make the meals. Sometimes my Dad would cook since he used to do it for my Mom when she was human but it is a rare occurrence now. But he can make a mean cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and whipped cream when the occasion warranted it, usually during the fifth of every month.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed a couple of odd things. Number 1: My whole family plus the Jake's pack was here. Luckily we have a large kitchen or else everyone would be extremely uncomfortable. Most morning's breakfast was my Mom or Grandma, Jake or Seth and then I, of course. Whatever bombshell Alice was waiting to drop on us was big, possibly apocalypse big.

Number 2: My Dad was giving Jake a really weird look. That actually wasn't too surprising. Dad always gave Jake weird looks, but this look was saying something more. I just couldn't my finger on it. It wasn't a big secret that they had a secret. Something had happened years ago and no one would talk about it. It didn't matter how much I begged or pleaded, I never got any answers.

Number 3: Jake wasn't paying any attention to his food. Grandma had set a plate piled with waffles and bacon in front of him along with his large glass of orange juice, but it just sat there. Jake constantly eats 24/7, at every opportunity that came his way. This is a shock. Something was definitely on his mind that he wasn't sharing with me. _I wonder if it is that girl he was thinking about_ I thought as my eyes scanned the room. My eyes met my Dad's as I had that thought and a frown appeared on his face.

_What's wrong Dad_, I thought to him. I wouldn't have to touch him for him to hear my thoughts being that he was a mind reader. He shook his head. He wasn't going to tell me either. What is with this family and its secrets? Something had to give.

"Good morning everyone," I said taking my place between Seth and Jake. Seth turned to me giving me a syrupy smile and a sticky high five. Seth and Jacob are the two best friends that a girl could ever have.

"Morning sweetie," said Mom coming over with my plate and a smile. What I loved about my Mom is that she had this grace and beauty about her. Everyone says I'm just like her. The only thing they said she didn't pass on was her clumsiness. I just think the vampire in me overrides whatever clumsiness I could have inherited. My Mom took me under her wing and taught me everything under the sun and moon from math and science to cooking. Mom was a great cook and she said one day I would have to fend for myself. I know she wants to say more but she wouldn't.

Apparently I just inherited my Dad's unusual hair color. My Dad growled as he heard that. I gave him a look that plainly said 'eavesdroppers never hear well of themselves'. Dad looked down and ran his hand through his hair. I smirked. It's hard to believe he is a teenage father. That was okay because for a teen father, he was the best of the best. I watched these series on MTV called Teen Mom and 16 & Pregnant, and some of those fathers ought to be ashamed of themselves. Through my Dad, I was taught music and medicine with the help of Grandpa Carlisle.

I looked around. Uncle Emmett and Jasper were at the window looking out at the lake discussing last night's wrestling match. Uncle Jasper was trying to teach Uncle Emmett not to be so predictable with his movements. Uncle Jasper had fought in two wars: the Civil War during his human life and the vampire wars of the south in his second. I don't know too much about the second, but I know way too much about the first. Uncle Jasper had taken it upon himself to teach me history. In doing so, we had spent an extensive amount of time covering the Civil War. I didn't really mind though. I loved learning it with him.

Uncle Emmett on the other hand, was a big goofball. He had taken it upon himself to teach me about any and every sport known to man, he taught me to hunt, and climb trees, and videogames. Although Uncle Emmett is intimidating in size he really has a heart of gold. He is the only one in the family that would let me hunt and wrestle with bears. Everyone else especially Dad and Aunt Rose were extremely overprotective.

Aunt Alice and Rose were flipping through a giant white book on the table. Oh no, Aunt Alice brought out the Party Planning Book. Aunt Alice's talent besides the ability to look into the future was event planning. Anything that could have a party Aunt Alice was all over it and usually it is a really big to-do. She tried to teach me but I kept hiding her book until she just gave up and told me I was my mother's daughter. I took that as a compliment.

Aunt Rose was a blonde, beautiful vampire who seemed to appoint herself as my protector. Her and Uncle Jasper had taught me self-defense. I knew what had happened in her human life and she was determined nothing like that or anything else would happen to me. I loved her a lot but I wish she would back off a little.

I love my family tons but someone once said that there was no such thing as a prefect family. I mean I think we are close but not quite there. There still is much history that I don't know about and the fact that everyone is so overprotective of me. I was basically the biggest homebody known to man, vampire and wolf. I never went to school, had any friends who were human or not connected to the supernatural, or left the house by myself. I wish something would change.

I was so lost to my thoughts and the way things were, I didn't realize that I had finished my breakfast and Aunt Alice was trying to get my attention. I smiled apologetically at her.

"What is the occasion? It's only the tenth of July. Mom's and mine birthdays aren't until September. There really isn't any need to start planning for them now," I asked Aunt Alice and Rose.

"Actually, we really should start planning for those parties," Aunt Alice chirped. "Nothing happens overnight Nessie. But however, Charlie and Sue are getting married on August 20th. About time to. I thought he was never going to ask her."

Grandpa Charlie was my Mom's dad. He and Sue have been living on the reservation since we moved from Forks to Seattle. They have been together for awhile and I was happy for them both.

"So where this wedding going to be Allie Cat?" boomed Uncle Emmett's voice.

Aunt Alice winced at the use of her nickname. Uncle Emmett had nicknames for everyone in the family. I was Monkey.

"The wedding will take place at sunset at the house in Forks. Actually, a lot of the plans are set in place. All that is left to be done is the set up, and the dress shopping. We need to arrive in Forks about a week before the wedding."

"Is this the big announcement that we have been waiting for Pixie? I mean the wedding is news, but I just imagined something more life-changing," Jake grumbled under his breath. I couldn't help but agree with him.

Dad and Mom exchanged a long look. "We are waiting for Carlisle to come back from his shift at the hospital. He should be back in about five minutes," Mom said.

"Mom, Dad what is going on?"

"Don't worry Nessie. It's something me and your mother were talking about for a while. We told the family and we believe this is for the best. You will be happy sweetheart."

I opened my mouth preparing to ask them how exactly I would be happy, when Grandpa strolled into the kitchen. Huh, I don't remember hearing the front door opening. "Ok, Grandpa is here. What is the news?"

"We are moving to New Hampshire," Grandpa said.

"Hey," yelled Uncle Emmett, "You stole my moment."

I stared at my parents. I was wondering why I could possibly be happy about this information. So we were moving, what exactly is the big deal?

Grandma answered. "We have decided that everyone will enroll in school."

To say I was in shock was an understatement. I was floored. I was going to go to school, actually to be around normal people and be out in public. I was excited, scared, and anxious and did I already mention excited? I was finally allowed to go to school. I could finally be a normal teenager. I mean yes, it will be weird to go to school with my parents, but they will only be there for a year then it will be my turn. I wondered if I could try out for cheerleading or dance. Hell, I will take any extracurricular that I could have.

"Wait a minute. How is this going to work out exactly? Won't be a little bit suspicious if all of us enroll in high school? And what about Nessie? Will she be safe?" Jake asked my parents.

Grandpa spoke up. "Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice will be attending Dartmouth University. Edward and Bella will be seniors, while Nessie, Seth, and Jake will be enrolled as juniors. Edward and Nessie will be brother and sister, Seth and Jake will be brothers, Emmett, Alice and Bella will be siblings, and Rose and Jasper will of course be twins. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice will leave immediately after the wedding to set up the house and enroll everyone into school while we wrap up loose ends here and in Forks. Jasper, make sure you contact Jenks so we have all the right paper work and identification. Bring Bella with you this time. Maybe we could avoid giving him a heart attack."  
"As far Nessie, she will be with you and Seth, not to mention myself and Edward. It's high school, Jacob. The worst that really could happen is she happens to come across a Jessica Stanley or a Lauren," my Mom snickered.

"And plus, Nessie can go shopping for a whole new wardrobe. She will need the school clothes." Aunt Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands. She was easily excited. I kind of wondered how Uncle Jasper kept up with her. My Dad smirked as he heard my thoughts. I just raised my eyebrow at him.

While I was trying to figure out a way to escape my dreaded shopping expedition, Aunt Alice suddenly gasped. My Dad growled. "How is this possible?"

"What is happening Alice?" Uncle Jasper asked sending pumping the room full of peace.

She opened her mouth only to be interrupted by the front door opening. Instantly, everyone faced the entry of the kitchen. Jake had come over to me and shoved me behind his back.

"Vampire," he spat out. "Just not one I recognize."

The footsteps came closer and closer. As a figure appeared in the kitchen, everyone gasped. I peered around Jake and my jaw dropped with what I saw. The last time I had seen him he had eyes the color of warm teak and tanned skinned that I could only dream of having. Now his eyes are now a startling bright crimson color and his features were sharper and more defined. I shook my head. This couldn't be Nahuel, he was just like me. Upon closer inspection, I realized who it was.

Joham.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Nessie is off to high school to have her adventures. She really doesn't need the education, just the life experince. The mystery guest and vampire is none other than Nahuel's father, Joham. But why is he here and how? This chapter didn't really go the way I wanted it to, but here it is. Hopefully the next will be better.**


	4. Chapter 3 How to Save a Life

The Call

Chapter 3-How to Save a Life

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright is intended.**

* * *

**A/N: First all I would like to thank everyone who alerted this story. It makes me feel good that someone is actually reading this. This is my first story I wrote ever and I'm still trying to work out the kinks. Second of all, sorry for the long wait. Alot has happened this month and this wasn't too big of a proprioty but I'm hoping to change that immediately. I'm not much of a begger, more of a whiner really, but i would love to hear what everyone thinks so far. So if it isn't too much trouble, please leave a review. And if you need more movitation, today is my birthday. Does that help?**

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right in through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_How to Save a Life- The Fray_

* * *

Nessie POV

Silence. That was all that was heard. Complete and utter silence.

Breathe, Nessie, breathe. Joham is here. Why was my family reacting like this? This can't be a completely terrible thing. Was thing the right word? Great, now I'm arguing with myself. There was a reason for this. There just had to be.

I was so wrapped up into my conflicting thoughts that I didn't notice that someone else had also walked into the room until I heard my name shouted.

I looked up and there he was standing with his arms wide open.

"Nahuel!" I screamed out, running and jumping into his arms.

"Monkey," he said as he proceeded to spin me around and squeeze the air out of my lungs.

"Can't breathe," I managed to choke out.

"Sorry Monkey. I forget sometimes." Nahuel took a step back and looked at me from head to toe and back to head again. He grins, with a look of mischief in his eyes. "You look just like your father…"

I interrupted. "But I have my mother's eyes. I really regret introducing you into the world of Harry Potter. Every time you see me, you just have to say that. I think I know how Harry feels."

Nahuel laughed. "I know, I know." He looks up at the rest of my family.

He whispers to me, "Do you think it's rude that I haven't said hello or explained the reason why I'm here to your family?"

I giggled. "You have a window of opportunity right now. I suggest that you take it, mister."

"Good morning everyone. Sorry for interrupting your morning with my untimely visit. I should have called but urgency was of the utmost importance."

I stared up at him. It never ceased to amaze me that he can be joking one minute and then be formal and polite the next.

Grandpa spoke up. "Nahuel, you are welcome anytime to visit. You mentioned there was an urgent reason for your visit. Perhaps we should take this conversation into the living room where we can precede more comfortably."

"It's a long story but it's important. Before we go any further, let me introduce you. This is my creator, Joham."

I frowned. Was it just me or did everyone else notice that Nahuel called Joham his creator instead of father? Interesting indeed. I just stared. Joham and Nahuel looked exactly alike apart from the crimson eyes of Joham. And apparently I noticed his eyes were crimson. Seriously? Why couldn't I just have said red and been done with it? I'm going to kill Aunt Alice for this. I could practically feel her eyes rolling behind my back.

Joham's eyes were sweeping across all of us before settling on someone behind me. I watched as his eyes widen in alarm and fear. I glance behind me. At first, all I could see is Jake's muscular chest encased in a tight black T-shirt. Would it kill him to put on a shirt that actually fit properly? I had to force myself to tear my eyes away from his chest, to see what could have possibly caught Joham's attention and fear. I saw Uncle Jasper and quickly raised my hand to stifle my laughs.

Uncle Jasper has a mysterious past that I really don't know a lot of nor understood, but what I do know is that he has acquired a lot of scars and a presence that is frightening to most. What I didn't understand was why he felt the need to unbutton his shirt and let it hang open, exposing his chest. Which is why I'm working extraordinarily hard to hold back my laugh, because it really is the most ridiculous thing that I had ever witnessed.

I shot a glance at my Dad and then did a double-take. You know the feeling of when you are trying to remember something and no matter how hard you think, you cannot remember? Well, my dad has that look on his face mixed with confused and frustration. I'm not quite sure but I have the feeling I don't want to know the reason behind that look. Before I could think anymore about it, Grandpa interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello Joham. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife and mate, Esme; Emmett and his wife and mate, Rosalie; Jasper and his wife and mate, Alice; Edward and his wife and mate, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee; Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater," Carlisle introduced. Joham's eyes had traveled over each of us while Grandpa told him all of our names. I tried to ignore the way he looked at me when he heard my name, the look of something to be expected.

Joham nodded his head slowly at us. And then he spoke. "As my son had already stated, my name is Joham and you seem to already know my son, Nahuel. Perhaps we should move unto the living room. There is much to discuss."

Grandpa nodded and reached out and took Grandma's hand. "Right this way please." They all followed them into the living room with the exceptions of my Dad, Mom, Jake and I.

"You and Jake should go to his house and hang out there for awhile. We will call when it is time to come back", my Dad said. I just glared at him. I want to know what was going on. Nahuel was one of my best friends. Shouldn't I be there to help him through this? Why does my Dad always do this? Why all the secrecy?

"Please Nessie. I'm just trying to protect you," Dad explained.

I just grabbed Jake's hand, spun my heel, and stomped out the back door. Once outside I dropped Jake's hand and run towards the woods. I was going to get information on what was going on one way or another. I will help my best friend. I quickly climb up the tree closet to the house and start jumping from tree to tree before resting on the one closest to the living room. I couldn't see everyone just Nahuel and Joham but I could hear what was being said. I motioned Jake to come closer and shushed him so he knows to be quiet. We settle down and listened.

"What brings you here?" asked Grandpa to Nahuel or Joham I'm not sure, but Nahuel answered.

"To be able to explain this clearly and fully, I have to go back seven years when we had first originally met with the Volturi. The only thing I ask is to hold the questions until the end." Nahuel looked around and everyone must have agreed to his request because he continued.

"When I first came here seven years ago, it was to help ease the worries that the Volturi had about vampire hybrids. During the course of conversation it was brought to their attention that I had sisters. After my mother's death, Joham began looking for me. He already had my sisters under his wing, and he had wanted to me to come into his coven also. I refused him. What I had learned from Huilen and several nomad vampires that had been passing through was that Joham was a scientist. Rumors were that he was trying to create a super-race, trying to manipulate the vampire natures. There was talk about him creating vampires for the sole purpose of his experiments. He was trying to mate a vampire with a human, a human with a hybrid, a hybrid with a hybrid, and a vampire with a hybrid. Keeping this in mind, I feared he would try and use me in his experiments. Naturally after I refused him, Huilen and I moved away as quickly as possible. When we met with the Volturi, I told them about Joham's fascination and of course, they pursued the matter. Demetri, Felix, and Jane were able to find Joham and bring him to the Volturi."

Nahuel paused and looked at Joham who was staring at his hands. Joham looked up at Nahuel and started speaking.

"I was living in South America along the Amazon River with Nahuel's two sisters, Neha and Kamna and my wife, Avasa when they had caught up with me. Huilen was staying with us at the moment after the Volturi meeting. She had come to warn me that they were coming for me. I asked her to stay with Avasa and my daughters, to keep them safe. She promised she would. I ran north, heading toward Mexico City when they had caught me. I was immediately brought down to the ground with this unbearable pain. Demetri and Felix quickly dismembered me and my body parts were put into separate steel gray boxes. For awhile, I didn't really know what was happening. I would try to listen to the conversation I knew that was happening around me but with the lack of limbs, I was deteriorating rather quickly. The next thing I clearly remember was the painful reunion of my limbs. I was dragged into this dark, spacious room by Demetri and Felix where three vampires stood to greet me. I had never been more scared in my life. All I could think over and over was that I'm going to die and it would be a painful death. One of the three vampires stepped down and grasped the hands of Demetri, Felix, and Jane, then spoke.

'Hello Joham, I'm Aro and these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus. It has come to our attention that you, Joham are in fact performing experiments that we deem to be a bit unsuitable. We fear with these experiments you are conducting will reveal the existence of vampires. How are we to know that you are in fact keeping in control of the vampires that were in your possession?'

His words confused me. I didn't understand anything that Aro had said. Experiments? What experiments? As alarming as that was, my attention was elsewhere. Aro had said 'vampires that were in my possession'. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. Something had happened to Huilen, Avasa, Neha and Kamna. I asked him what they did to my family. Aro just said that they had eliminated the threat. I didn't know how to respond after that. My world was taken away, I no longer cared whether I lived or died. There was nothing left for me. The next thing that happened had surprised me.

Aro had come up to me and grabbed and held onto my hand. I had this weird sensation like someone was probing in my mind. Aro looked into my eyes and he said that there was some mistake. He seemed to be a bit afraid all of a sudden. He turned to his brothers and said that the information that they were told was false. I was not responsible for the accusations that Nahuel had made. When I had heard that, I growled. I was past angry, all I saw was red. My son had went to these people and told them these lies that had cost me my family. My wife, daughters, and Huilen were dead because of what he had told them that day on the field.

Aro ordered Demetri and Felix to take me back to my home. Once again I was dismembered and placed again into those steel gray boxes. When I became aware of my surroundings, I was on the floor of my home. I lifted my head and right in front of me was four piles of ash. That was all that was left of my girls and Huilen, who was so kind to warn me. I wished I had stayed behind. I could've protected them or at least died with them. I have no idea how long I was there on the floor, before Nahuel had come along. I was too weak to fight him; I just begged and begged him to kill me. Instead, he spoke to me asking me what had happened. After I explained everything, he looked remorseful. When he had informed me of all that he heard, I can understand how he came to that conclusion. Afterwards, he helped me hunt. Then we came up with the plan.

I had found a reason to live, someone to live for: Nahuel, my son. He is all that I have left in this world and I will protect him, no matter what it takes. I'm afraid that since he relayed them false information that the Volturi would come after him to pay for the mistake that they had made. We started to look for some nomads. We were trying to find someone, anyone who would have information to who was doing this, or who would come up with this elaborate story to kill me and my family. We believed that the experiments were actually being performed somewhere. We couldn't believe that this was all a lie. We started with the nomads that told Nahuel about the experiments. When word got out that we were searching, someone had told us that they were dead. Everyone who ever came to Nahuel had died. It was too much of a coincidence. Someone is covering their tracks really well. They do not want me to find out the truth. We found nothing. We hoped by coming here you may be able to point us into the right direction, that maybe you all have heard anything that would point us in the right direction. We want to find the answers, before the Volturi finds Nahuel and kills him."

Jake and I looked at each other, and then looked back at Nahuel and Joham. There was nothing but silence once again.

* * *

**That is quite a story if I do say so myself. The next chapter is halfway written and should be up sometime next week. Just trying to debate between Jake or Nessie POV. Thoughts? **


End file.
